


Cracked Goggles

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, FLUFF IS BANNED IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, Gen, Gore I guess?, How Do I Tag, I should be in online class, It’s midnight and I’m writing about swordfights please help me, No Fluff, Swordfights, Title makes no sense I just came up with it on the spot, angsty as hell, galactic (it’s only one word but still), just death, no beta we die like- wait spoilers, no happy ending, oh and did I mention death?, shjdndnj, well at least I tried to make it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sides.One must emerge victorious, right?And what if the only way to emerge victorious would be to kill your own sister?-Blood Warning--Read tags because I’m bad at summaries-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cracked Goggles

False gazed at the clone in front of her, mimicking her actions like a mirror would. When False moved, True moved. When False attacked, True attacked. It was a never ending cycle of battle. The two danced around each other, attacking as the other one blocked their shot.

Repeatedly.

There was no end in sight.

The two had gotten so lost in their own troubles, their own conflict, that the ringing sounds of the battlefield were drowned out.

The two had been inseparable, for years on end. Treating each other like the sisters they were. They played with sticks in the mud, stuck together all throughout middle school, and had each other’s backs, no matter what happened.

But then it came.

High school.

The worst years of their lives.

Their third sister, ᓵ⍑𝙹╎ᓵᒷ, had died. Their parents divorced. Their mom had become abusive.

This was one of the most important times for False to be by True’s side.

But she ignored her. Treated her like she didn’t exist. Left True for the wolves, as they would say.

False thought it was the right thing to do. False was misled into thinking her sister was a monster. She believed the framing, the lies, and the deception. She had believed all of it.

False even thought that she was the one on the was on the good side. She believed that True was the evil one.

But all that ended up causing was this. A broken soul. One that had fallen on the wrong side of the story in her eyes.

False narrowly dodged the diamond blade that had been aimed towards her heart, causing it to cut her shoulder. Warm blood poured down from one of the many cuts.

“Not bad,” she remarked, dodging yet another hit. “You’re smarter than you seem.”

“And you’re more evil than you seem!” True shot back, doing her best to try and keep her cool. Tears edged the corners of her eyes. She gripped tighter onto the hilt of her diamond sword, hands shaking, her whole body trembling. Blood poured down from her open wounds, and some of the warm fluid edged the tip of her sword, still not dried.

The two were exhausted. How many hours has it been? Four? Five?  
They had no idea.

False struggled to catch her breath, finally making eye contact with her sister.  
Well, she wasn’t her sister.  
She might have been, many years ago.  
But not today. Not anymore.  
She was a heartless monster.

“If anyone is evil, it’s you.” She replied to True’s comment, almost seeing the demon horns on her head.

“Have you ever taken time to think about your own actions?” True asked quietly. Salty tears ran down her face. She let her guard down for a mere second.

Perfect.

False sprung towards the girl in front of her, holding onto her sword tightly.

It was now or never.

False took the interval where True was basically allowing herself to be attacked to plunge her sword deep into her chest. Blood poured from the wound. The blonde looked up at her opponent in disbelief, but also unsurprised. She fell to the ground, pain shooting throughout her entire body. But she felt numb.

Life slowly drained from her blue eyes, cracked goggles laying on the ground nearby. The blood pooled, staining everything in its vicinity red.

False suddenly felt a pang of guilt.  
She had done the right thing…

Right?

She could only helplessly watch as the color drained from True’s eyes. The girl sat down on her ground, next to the body.

False didn’t know what to feel.

On one hand, she was prideful, and felt accomplished for killing True. Giving her what she deserved.

On the other, she was mourning the loss of someone that loved her, screaming at herself for killing this woman.

Her chest hurt. She felt like she was crying.

The pain burned. Her eyes hurt.  
But no tears.

She looked down at True, placing her hand on her opponent’s arm. Something that she would never have done. False had sworn to avoid the woman at all costs because she was a monster.

True looked up at the blonde.  
“I forgive you...

Sister.”

She smiled, for one final time.

Her eyes closed.  
She breathed her final breath.

False cried, holding her sister’s limp body to her chest, staining her clothing with the warm blood.

“Maybe… maybe I am the monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> 741 words...  
> I need to improve ;-;
> 
> Well anyways uh I hope that satisfies your craving for Angst lol


End file.
